


Submission

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-12
Updated: 2003-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark watches while Lex waits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

## Submission

by bastian1967

<http://www.geocities.com/colonel_kadey>

* * *

Submission 

Interested in leaving feedback? You can e-mail me bastian1967@livejournal.com 

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I never will. If I did TVLand would be a much slashier place. Rating: G M/M sexual situations implied. 

Clark walks into the Castle's study and finds Lex waiting. Clark halts, admiring the sight before him. 

Pale skin,   
Eyes closed,   
Head Bowed. 

Clark feels the blood in his veins racing south. Sweat starts to drip down his back. 

Sculpted chest,   
Tight, rosy nipples,   
Faint treasure trail. 

Clark's fists clench as he takes a step forward, wrestling with his impulse to touch as his eyes fall further. 

Silver and leather,   
Proud and strong,   
Restrain and hold. 

Clark stands before Lex, runs his finger down Lex's face and under, tilting his chin upwards. 

"You're learning?" 

"Yes Clark." 


End file.
